Not a chance
by Bomberguy789
Summary: See, usually when some SI or OC from Earth arrives, they have the time to make a difference, maybe change the timeline if they want to or do so by accident. But what if you arrived too late? This is my take on the popular cliche.


So, there's lot of "guy end up in RWBY" fics out there as you have no doubt noticed, and they always provide ample time for the main protagonist to make significant changes if they so wish. But what if they didn't?

And so I present to you what might just be the first of its kind. I hope you enjoy, and leave a review if something could have been improved.

* * *

I walked down the street, hands in my pockets, a jaunty tune whistling from my lips, and not a care in the world to be had. I mean, why should I? My life, though not exceptional, was pretty much great for me. Soon I would be on a plane to Hawaii, sipping on some cocktail I wouldn't remember the name of with a bunch of friends I could never forget, watching the sunset with a beautiful girl in my arms. And even if that time wasn't now, it was still something great to look forward t-

Thump.

My eyes furrowed in confusion. This... wasn't my street. Or town. I didn't even recognise the place.

There was a woman in front of me. A red dress, legs that went on for miles, a glass bow in her hands, the classiest heels I have ever seen, smooth creamy white skin, burning yellow eyes and... those eyes...

They were actually on fire.

How were her eyes on fire?

I opened my mouth to speak, but the moment I did I coughed up blood. Heaved it, if I'm honest. Where had all of that come from? A throbbing feeling made me look towards my chest where, of all the things I could have possibly seen, I saw an arrow. How did that get there?

The woman. She had a bow, didn't she? I looked at her again, but all I saw were some glass shards drifting in the wind. That was strange. Had I imagined that? I looked down at my chest again, but all I saw was some reddish water pooling on the floor.

Must have been my imagination.

Someone was shouting something. Honestly, I've no idea what they said, but I think that was because something was wrong with my ears. Everything was... muted, somehow. Even the roar of a dragon didn't- wait, a dragon?

I grinned like a lunatic. I probably was as well. But this was still my childhood dream come true; my problems could wait until later.

I made as if to move from my current spot - I mean, whatever that red stuff is, I don't want it to ruin my clothes just when I leave for a holiday - but found that I couldn't. I felt stuck, somehow.

Ah. That would explain it. You see, I wasn't quite sure on the details, but I was either missing the majority of my legs, or I had somehow fallen into the floor itself. Crazy, right? A quick check would tell me that my legs were perfectly fine, and-

Oh. The uh... the pain, it... finally hit me. Not sure why I hadn't felt it earlier, if I'm honest. I would have keeled over, but there's no way that I was letting that red stuff get all over me, especially when it was pouring from some hole in my shirt, and ohmygodI'mbleedingohgodohgodohgod-

Ruby was fighting Cinder. It occurred to me that the people around me resembled those fictional characters too greatly to be anything but. I guess that meant Pyrrha must have been directly behind me, huh? I always did wonder what the show would have been like if she lived. The irony wasn't lost on me though - I gave my life for someone I had known about for years, yet I would never get to see them in person. They wouldn't even know my name.

I never did visit Hawaii in the end.

* * *

Now if you're wondering what exactly is going on, imagine it like this. My forever unnamed character was teleported directly between the tiny amount of space between Pyrrha and Cinder just after Cinder shot her arrow. Their looks, goals and basically everything's about them is unimportant, because unfortunately for them they never stood a chance. Everything about halfway down the calf was fused with the floor in Ozpin's office. I guess you could say he/she/they was/we're given the wrong coordinates.

And there's you have it. Please leave a review if there's something I could improve on, or if you just liked the story in general. Thank you for reading, and always remember - you either live forever, or die trying.


End file.
